Shallow Heart
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Doctor Tashio, the most sought after surgeon, finds himself in need of care after a case goes horribly wrong. When he comes to he seems confused but still himself, the only issue is he doesn't remember his wife. Not only that, but he is cruel to her, wondering what trick brought them together. Why would he marry her? She is shocked and heartbroken and also carrying a secret.


Tell me, something girl...

"Paging Doctor Tashio,"

Sesshomaru Tashio was the most well-known surgeon around. He was known for his skilled hand, vast knowledge and his right-hand nurses. Ages ago, both Miko and Demons found common ground in health care. Sesshomaru was the best of the best. He did it all from brain surgery to plastic surgery. He was highly sought after by anyone who had the money to pay him. He was a celebrity in his own right. He had seven planes, four limos, six cars, one motorcycle, and a dozen or so houses. Money was not an issue, and he didn't do it for the money. Of course, he wasn't known for doing it just to save lives either.

"Doctor a call for you,"

Sesshomaru nodded, letting the nurse know he would take the call; she placed the phone to his ear as he was hands deep in a liver.

"This better be important," He snapped. He did not like to be interrupted during surgery.

The person on the other line spoke, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment then opened them "Very well, I will be there within three hours,"

He moved his head away, and the nurse hung the phone up.

Sesshomaru finished his stitch "Done, tell the fool if he drinks again he can go die, I will not do this again,"

"Yes, doctor," The nurses bowed.

"What was the call?" His right-hand nurse asked, pulling off his gloves.

"I have a case, call for the jet," He ripped off his mask and tossed it.

"Ok, which team will you need?" She asked,

"No team, he has his own he just needs my hands,"

"He?"

Sesshomaru cocked a smile "Naraku Takasima,"

Naraku was a well-known plastic surgeon, but that's all he was. Always second best.

The nurse undid his gown, "What's the case?"

"A child,"

She rose an eyebrow at him. Sesshomaru worked on all kinds of people, but he did not like to work on children. Surgery to him was a high, a risk. He liked the blood, the control, the life or death in his hands. He could no longer draw blood with a sword, so this was the closest thing to getting that gore he so loved. That did not carry over when it was a child cut open. He would often pawn those cases off to Miroku.

"You dont need me to go with you?"

"No," He turned and headed for the double glass doors,

"Well, good luck Doctor,"

"I dont need luck, woman," He said as he pushed the doors out of his way and disappeared.

True to his word, he was on the jet and on-site within those three hours. Naraku was waiting with his hands behind his back at the hospital in Chicago.

"Doctor Tashio how pleased I am you accepted,"

He accepted for one reason only, Naraku had something he wanted, something money could not buy.

"Show me the child,"

"Very well, this way,"

They both walked down the hospital hallways with nurses and other doctors alike moving out of the way. You could tell the Demon doctors from the human ones. Once they got to the wing, Sesshomaru picked up the chart and scanned it "This child should have been dead three times over,"

Naraku's smug face fell "I am aware,"

Sesshomaru looked at him "Why do you seek to save her?"

"Because she is my ward,"

That was news to Sesshomaru, and now he had to see this child. He pushed open the doors and saw her laying in the bed with a breathing tube down her throat. She was swollen, sweaty, and smelled like death. He walked up to her and leaned over her bed. She looked to be about thirteen or so. He narrowed his eyes. Something was oddly familiar about this girl.

"Tell me, girl, why do you cling to life as you do?"

He didn't know, but he did find it odd, but he agreed. This case would be a major challenge.

"One small thing old friend,"

"We are mortal enemies," Sesshomaru told him as he nodded for the team to take the girl into the OR.

"The perhaps you will take me asking this favor in even greater consideration,"

Sesshomaru waited, but Naraku knew this man made no promises.

"I want you to use the sword you father left you if anything happens,"

Warning bells went off. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "You are walking on very thin grounds Naraku,"

"She is my child,"

She did stink like Naraku.

Naraku had always been an evil guy, misguided soul, and a fake. Sesshomaru hated him, but over the years it became clear Naraku would never beat him, or his family and he became less and less of a threat and just an annoying nuisance. But trickery was always up his sleeve. But he had been oddly quiet the last few hundred years and even decided to become a doctor. But Sesshomaru was never, ever one to let his guard down.

"You are the, best," Naraku forced the word out "I only ask it as an If and should you succeed the item you want will be yours,"

"I wish to see the item you claim to have,"

Naraku smiled "Well then, I suggest you get started,"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"It's inside her,"

Darkness washed over Sesshomaru, and his Demonic nature poured out "What,"

"It is killing her,"

"You sought the jewel for your own selfish gain, and now you are to give to me?"

"I can't touch it, when Kikyo took it to hell she did just as the former and placed an even larger seal on it, it is useless to me,"

"But not I?"

"You have no wish for it other than to restore it to its rightful clan ne?"

That was, indeed, true.

"I wish to save her; you wish to have the jewel it is a win-win,"

He highly doubted that. He debated.

"If she dies I will burn it away with her body again Sesshomaru, and you will have to continue looking for it, and that could take another few hundred years, and you dont have that kind of time now do you?"

He had him there. Damn it all.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, do you find your fathers endeavors foolish now?"

Sesshomaru made first.

"I want her alive" He turned away "Oh the crazy web love weaves ne Sesshomaru?"

He didn't get to reply, Naraku walked away.

"Doctor Tashio are you scrubbing in?" A male nurse asked.

Damn.

"I must retrieve something first,"

This damn girl had better be worth it, or his other sword was going to dispatch the lot of them.

He gathered what was needed and scrubbed in. He set his sword down and picked up his knife "You have something that belongs to me,"

He cut her and saw it peeking, just a twinkle in her chest near her heart. The jewel.

Then alarms went off.

Her blood pressure dropped.

Her heart stopped.

He grabbed the jewel as everyone else ran around her. With one hand settled on the jewel, the other grabbed his sword. He swiped.

Her heartbeat, but there was very little blood. Something that struck him a little too late.

Her eyes opened, and the first words that entered her brain were the very first words he had said to her.

_"Tell me _something_ girl, why do cling to life as you do."_

Her hand went around the jewel, and he was engulfed in light.

"Because my life was cut short and stolen, you will pay,"

That was the last thing he remembered, the last thing he heard.

He blacked out and fell to the ground hitting his head along the way.


End file.
